


Ride-Along

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: The Hitcher (2007)
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Drabble, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Ryder was very fond of the pretty ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride-Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [共乘](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501048) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



> A drabble written for the [](http://seans-50.livejournal.com/profile)[**seans_50**](http://seans-50.livejournal.com/) [July Film Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/seans_50/90792.html) using _The Hitcher_ as inspiration. This one's for [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[**savageseraph**](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/), hopefully as a little pick-me-up.

  


He'd lucked out this time. The girl was attractive. Soft, round features, lots of long, silky hair begging to be gripped, wrapped tightly around his hands.

When she spoke, she trilled like a little bird. It made John smile. Birds made such wonderful noises when you snapped their wings.

She was a gift, all on her own. But _oh_ , her boy was pretty. Nice square jaw, body all crisp angles begging to be lengthened through the magic of sharp edges.

John fingered the blade he'd pocketed, hard and thick against his palm.

They were going to have so much fun.


End file.
